


Neither Have I

by Riverofsilver



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofsilver/pseuds/Riverofsilver
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Rupert Penry-Jones/Toby Stephens
Kudos: 17





	Neither Have I

— _In your room?_

— _Yes_

— _Still awake?_

— _Yes_

— _Can I come in?_

Rupert opened the door of his hotel room and Toby came in. Despite his shining smile his nerves were strangling his stomach. A lot of mixed feelings were pulling his head in different directions, and Rupert’s opened shirt exposing his chiseled abs didn’t make it easier. _”I’m sorry... I... I can’t stop thinking... about that scene we did last week.”_ At that moment he felt like a fool for mentioning it and blinked his eyes in regret before staring down at the floor, hiding some of the shame in them. Rupert followed him quietly so he would not scare him, but his body language encouraged him to continue, thrilled by whatever Toby had to say about the matter. _“I thought it was going to be just another scene, a funny or an anecdotal one perhaps... but, truth is...”_ his wrecked voice trailed off as he struggled to find the right words to describe his emotions, to name them, to face them. Rupert interrupted with the intention of alleviating some of the anxiety boiling in his chest. _“I’m sorry if I did something wro—“ “No! No! You didn’t”_ Toby cut him immediately. It was clear he didn’t, and that nothing was wrong. _”It’s that...”_ he tried to explain _“I never thought this could happen to me. I’ve always behaved professionally, my whole career. Lots of those scenes, even with beautiful women...”_ he scoffed as if laughing to himself for his luck, _”but that scene... it was different. I... I feel things... Things I don’t know how to deal with...”_

Toby stared at Rupert’s eyes both with innocence and worry as he waited for an answer to help him put his mind back in order. Rupert smiled with understanding, his deep blue eyes warm and comforting. _“Well, you’re dealing with them now”_ he said softly. _“I’m really sorry I made you feel this way,”_ he looked straight into Toby’s sea-green eyes. _“I shouldn’t have crossed the line. I shouldn’t have let myself get carried away by my desires...”_ his voice deep and honest. _“But...”_ he made a thoughtful pause as he stepped closer into Toby’s personal space, _“it seemed to me that you didn’t care to avoid it. You could have... but you didn’t. You didn't even try...”_ Toby swallowed hard, lost in Rupert’s eyes. _“And...”_ he continued, his mouth not far away from Toby’s, _“it seemed to me you were OK with it... enjoying it”_ he whispered as if sharing a secret he would never tell.

Toby felt naked. His chest was in flames, his legs weakened and his heart pumped faster and faster as the memories of that scene flashed through his mind; Rupert carefully laying his hands on his shoulders, the way he was looking into his eyes as if genuinely wanting to kiss him, his body and his excited breath so close to his senses... and yes, his own lips parting, expecting more than the usual fake screen kiss at the corner of his mouth. Rupert moved forward and Toby immediately lifted his chin to meet him, his face not turning away from Rupert’s lips pressing right in the middle of his mouth. It was not a requirement in the script to act that kiss with such accuracy, and the dim lighting would hide most of the details, but neither of them stopped. Rupert cupped Toby’s jaw with his hand, a finger softly rubbing over his cheek, tenderly retaining him for a longer kiss. His lips barely backed away so he could tilt his head and align their still parted lips acting an open mouthed kiss. Toby’s arms were lifting to hold him, consenting it, when he hesitated for a fraction of a second, shocked with the sensation of Rupert’s hot tongue sliding inside his mouth.

A shiver ran like thunder throughout Toby's body. He couldn’t believe Rupert was kissing him this way, but it was happening, the kiss was a real one, his tongue was swirling around his own, slowly and softly like the touch of a feather. But he didn’t stop him. On the contrary, he shyly hooked his arms around Rupert and let his tongue timidly play with his, encouraging him to continue until the scene was cut. Nobody on the floor seemed to notice —or to mind— what was really going on, and though the kiss lasted only a few seconds, it took Toby forever to recover his breath. Since then, it had been impossible for him to forget about it, how good and natural and exciting it felt, how much he liked it. Such intimacy with a man, a colleague, a friend... _”I’ve never felt like this before...”_ Toby finally confesses, a knot in his throat preventing him to explain himself further. Rupert closes the distance that was still left between them and looks fondly at Toby with a soft smile. _“Neither have I.”_

Toby’s breathing is heavy, unsure what to do or where the door knob is, unable —but also unwilling— to stop his feelings. His gaze goes back and forth from Rupert’s darkening eyes to his beautiful lips a few times before his mouth opens on its own, asking for something he’s not sure he should ask. Rupert kisses Toby on his lips and he surrenders. Their eyes close at the contact, tilting their heads right away to make their tongues meet. That pleasure again. That sweet sweet pleasure as their bodies melt and their hearts pump without control. The world vanishes from Toby’s conscience as Rupert slides his hot wet tongue around his own, carding and gently pulling his long auburn hair in rapture, claiming his mouth like he owns it whole. Toby feels his cock filling up with desire as Rupert cups his jaw and delicately strokes his cheek with his thumb as if picking up the scene where they had left. They’re on their own now, with no script, no scene cuts and no voices to guide them.

Toby holds him without hesitation and their bodies come together. The kiss becomes intense, hotter, wilder, their heaving chests pressing and their mouths whimpering. Toby can’t help himself and lets his body rubs against Rupert’s, shamelessly asking for more. He walks Toby backwards and pushes him gently against the nearest wall, opens his legs apart to equal their heights and presses his whole body against him, his hardening cock firmly against Toby’s. They gasp in unison at the wonderful sensation, so beautiful it hurts. Rupert rolls his hips and soon both are moving in a synchronized way as messy locks of coppery hair fall down between their kisses. Toby moans wantonly delighting Rupert’s ears and cock alike. He lets his head fall back against the wall, inviting Rupert to kiss his exposed jaw, his neck and all he can find. He licks behind his ear before gently biting his neck and he grasps Rupert’s hips asking him not to stop. He desperately ruts his cock in circles against Rupert’s stealing a delicious string of erotic sounds from his reddened mouth. Rupert backs off only enough to unbutton Toby’s shirt and ruthlessly rubs his hardening pink buds between his fingers. _“Oh… god... please...”_ Toby gasps, confused with his own request. Rupert hands slide down caressing Toby’s abs with his knuckles and grabs his belt, his lusty eyes asking for permission. Toby wonders for a moment if he’s asking what he thinks he’s asking but he can’t think properly and replies with an open mouthed kiss, demanding Rupert to plunder his very own soul.

Their trousers and underwear fall down around their ankles and their big and beautiful cocks spring out, both hard and wanting. Their intimate skin lay side by side barely touching, clear drops of pre-cum emerge on their tips awaiting to be touched. Rupert moves to make their cocks brush, the sensation making their teeth sink on their lower lips with temptation. He takes Toby’s cock in his hand, pumping him slowly, his fingers pressing sweetly around the base of his tip each time and smearing the wetness around, pleasuring and torturing him at the same time. Toby gets lost in the amazing feeling, wondering how such thing can be possible, how he could have been missing something so wonderful like this. Then it stops and Rupert guides Toby’s hand to his cock. His mouth salivates at the sight of his hand on Rupert’s cock, hot, rock-hard and begging for attention. He shyly encircles his palm around it and squeezes his hand. Rupert bucks his hips deliberately into Toby’s fist letting out a deep moan. He pumps him slowly with his thick fingers pressing along his long shaft, his thumb venturing over his tight tip, driving Rupert crazy. His face looks so beautiful like this, like an angel enjoying the sweetest of sins. Rupert takes both cocks in one hand, pressing them against each other. His long fingers pump them with a tight fist making Toby gasp and whine and moan at the incredible sensation. If kissing a man was intimate, this is incredibly intimate... his cock pressing against another man’s cock, sharing the same pleasure at the same time. He could die from this, he’s sure.

They are very close, both moaning unashamedly with each new stroke. Rupert speeds up his hand and slows down to make them edge. The pace is maddening, it feels like hell, like heaven, Toby is not really sure which one. _”I can’t...”_ Toby gasps, his eyebrows arched upwards in deep pain, and pleasure. _“Yes...“_ Rupert whispers with encouragement, and with that word and a loud cry Toby explodes and spills his seed on their stomaches. Rupert follows with a loud grunt, his hand pumping them until the very last drop of their desire is spilled. Their mouths stay opened, panting in ecstasy and lost in pleasure for a while as their seed dribbles down their softening cocks. They share a long loving kiss and a soft smile afterwards before pressing their foreheads together, not yet knowing what to make of their unexpected experience. Rupert takes his dripping fingers to Toby’s mouth, pressing them softly against his lower lip. He looks back at Rupert with hesitation as his lips slowly part, allowing his creamy fingers inside. An intense sensation of intimacy invades him as he sucks them with his eyes closed, whimpering with the taste of their mixed semen. Rupert kisses him, claiming a share of the delicious taste, a hand on Toby’s nape pulling his mouth all the way into his own.

_“Stay the night”_ Rupert whispers in his ear. Toby smirks nervously. _“I don’t think that’s a very good idea,”_ he replies, his heart throbbing with fear and excitement, doubting he’s emotionally capable to go further than this. _”I want to make love to you”_ Rupert confesses. _“... and I have the feeling you want it too.”_ Toby is lost for words, not knowing how to win an argument that’s already lost. _”Don’t you think it’s too soon?”_ he tries anyway. _“Is it?”_ Rupert asks softly. _”I think it’s long overdue. We’ve been waiting for this moment since the very first time we met.”_


End file.
